Weird Or What?
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Comet and Marcy were supposed to be traveling to the Negative Zone for Reed, but the machine messed up and transported them to a different dimension instead. Now they a) have to find a way to get back home and b) find a way to deal with the differences between this universe and their own. Told entirely in Comet's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story. Yeah I know I'm still updating the other one, but I just finished this today and REALLY wanted to publish it...so here it is I guess. I only own Comet. AgentHanstran511 owns Marcy. MARVEL owns everyone else, and the Negative Zone.**

**Ch. 1**

The hot hand down my back woke me up.

"Hey babe" Johnny whispered, running his hand down my back again.

"Morning Johnny" I replied, snuggling deeper into his warm embrace.

"Someone's cuddly this morning" he teased.

"I'm just really comfortable" I defended, wrapping my arms around his chest, pressing our stomachs together. Johnny chuckled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I know" he said. I smiled and inhaled his ashy scent before remembering everything I had to do today. I pulled away and swung my legs out, getting up.

"Today's the day you and Marcy are traveling to the Negative Zone isn't it?" Johnny asked, sitting up.

"Yeah it is" I sighed. Reed had found what he named 'The Negative Zone' because it was made of antimatter and needed two people to travel to it. He estimated we'd be gone for about five hours on the trip.

"I'm gonna go shower" I said, heading to the bathroom connected to the room I share with Johnny. I turned the shower on as hot as it would go (not that it was any hotter than Johnny) and stripped down, stepping into the shower. A few minutes after I stepped in, Johnny showed up. I jumped in surprise when the hot lips touched my neck.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Johny wondered, running his hands down my body.

"Everyday" I replied, turning around to kiss him.

"Oh yeah...I have" he said. I rolled my eyes and lightly hit his bare chest.

"Silly boy" I teased. Johnny smirked and I kissed him.

"That smirk is so hot" I whispered.

"I'm glad you think so" he replied, kissing me back...we got out of the shower a little while later and I pulled on some clothes, sticking my phone and iPod into my bra.

"Why do girls stick everything into their bras" Johnny asked, sitting on the bed and watching.

"Because its the safest place for stuff" I replied.

"Why though?" he asked.

"Most guys aren't going to reach into a girl's bra, and if they do then they'd get slapped or smacked or physically injured somehow" I replied matter-of-factly. Johnny laughed and pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you" he said. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm gonna miss you too" I said, resting my cheek on his chest.

"I love you" Johnny whispered.

"I love _you_" I replied, snuggling close to him.

"Five hours" Johnny sighed.

"I know. But then I'll be back" I said.

"Lets go" Johnny said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the living room.

"Ready for this?" Marcy asked me.

"As ready as anyone could be" I said.

"When you get there, collect samples of antimatter to bring back using your powers" Reed commanded.

"Yes sir ma'am...sir" Marcy said. Everyone but Reed laughed.

"Now go" he said, slightly shoving us to the portal-maker-thing. Marcy and I exchanged a look and stepped into it. There was a flash of blinding white light, forcing me to close my eyes.

"I think something went wrong..." Marcy said. I opened my eyes to see we were in a grassy forest-type area.

"Where the h*** are we?" I wondered. Marcy shrugged.

"Lets go see" she suggested. I nodded and we flew off.

"Isn't that the Baxter Building" Marcy asked, pointing to a building in the distance.

"Looks like it" I replied, landing. Marcy followed me and we walked into the building.

"Welcome back Ms. Storm and Ms. Storm" the doorman, Kevin, greeted.

"Odd" I muttered as we walked to the elevator. Marcy was the only 'Ms. Storm" and yet he called us both 'Ms. Storm'. The ride up to the top was quiet, neither of us speaking.

"Reed? Sue?" Marcy called into the building. Reed and Sue walked out to meet us.

"So how was shopping?" Reed asked.

"We didn't go shopping" Marcy said.

"Yeah you did...bye the way, nice change of clothes Comet" Sue said. I looked at what I was wearing, a pink tank top and a pair of jeans, exactly what I put on after my shower.

"This is exactly what I put on this morning" I said. Reed and Sue looked at me like I was crazy.

"This morning you put on black jeans and a dark purple top" Reed said. I looked at Marcy as Ben walked in. Somehow, in the short time (well hour) we were gone, he had returned to normal and was about three years younger.

"Comet!" he shouted, running to me and hugging me. I hugged him back he (totally surprising me) tried to kiss me. Automatically, I twisted his arm and flipped him to the ground.

"What the H***?!" I asked.

"He's your boyfriend, remember?" Sue asked. Marcy and I looked at each other as Johnny walked in.

**Oh boy. Well if Comet isn't with Johnny, then who is. You'll find out in the next chapter. REview.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter to my story. You get to find out who Johnny is dating in this universe. I want to thank AgentHanstran511 (yes i know you know) and Bubbles3011 (thanks. that's all I tend to write). So here is the next chapter.**

**Ch. 2**

"Marcy!" Johnny shouted, running to her and leaning in to kiss her. Marcy put her hand out to stop him and leaned back.

"What the h***. Why the **** did you try to kiss me" Marcy demanded.

"Babe don't treat me like that" Johnny whined, looking hurt. Marcy looked at me as I tried to even out my expression. I was (thankfully) saved by my phone. I quickly pulled it out to see 'Stretchy-Man' as the caller. Looking from my phone to Reed, I hesitantly answered it.

"Where are you guys" Reed demanded.

"Uhm...I don't know" I answered.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked, he must have taken the phone from Reed.

"I..I guess" I said.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well currently Marcy and I are looking at you, Ben, Sue, and Reed. Ben tried to kiss me and apparently I'm his girlfriend and you tried to kiss Marcy and called her 'babe'." I snapped.

"I'm so confused" Johnny whined.

"Well that makes three" I replied annoyed with him.

"Put it on speakerphone so I can talk to everyone" Johnny said. I hit speakerphone.

"Marcy are you there too" Johnny asked.

"Duh" Marcy replied as the other Johnny asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" my Johnny shot back.

"I think he's you from a different dimension" I slowly said to the phone.

"Different dimension. Please" the Johnny that tried to kiss Marcy snorted.

"You never know", my Johnny defended, "Comet is smarter then you think"

"I doubt that" the other Johnny scoffed.

"aufhören, wie ein Esel*" I said, fluently speaking German. The other Johnny looked surprised as my Johnny said in a smug tone, "Told you so" (I imagine he'd be smirking).

"So how are we going to get back" Marcy asked.

"Skype" was Johnny's answer. I pulled out my iPod and starting setting up the Skype session.

"Living room?" I asked the different dimension Sue.

"Right this way" she said, leading up to the living room. A few minutes later, both our universe and the one we were currently in were (somehow) skyping.

"What are you relations to each other in your universe" our Reed inquired.

"I'm married to Sue. Ben and Johnny are foster brothers. Sue, Marcy, and Comet are all sisters, Marcy and Comet being twins. Ben is dating Comet and Johnny is with Marcy" this universe's Reed explained. Our universe's people said it all.

"Incest. Yuck" my Johnny said with a shudder.

"I hear you" Marcy said.

"So how is it in _your_ universe." the other Johnny asked.

"Sue and Reed are married. Sue and Marcy are my sisters. Ben and Comet are siblings. Marcy is dating Justin Robertson and I'm with Comet" my Johnny explained.

"ew" a voice behind us said. Marcy and I spun around to see two people who looked freakishly like u s...except one was an obviously fake brunette.

"Johnny isn't even hot" the fake brunette snobbishly said. Okay, so in this universe, apparently I was a snob.

"He's better looking than you" I said, not liking this other me. The other universe me snorted as the other universe Marcy shook her head.

"Sorry about my twin...she can be hurtful" that Marcy explained.

"I can tell" my Johnny said, and it was true.

"Well that explains why this Johnny was so rude to you" Marcy (the one that is Johnny's twin) muttered to me.

"Yeah" I whispered back.

"Reed please tell me that you can fix this" my Johnny begged.

"Uh...no..." Reed from our universe said.

"Well does anyone have any information on different dimensions" Sue wondered.

"You could ask Jess" I suggested.

"She _is _smart" Marcy agreed.

"Who's this 'Jess' girl" the other me asked.

"Jessica Parker is a friend of our" our Ben explained.

"But she's dead" the other Ben argued.

"How'd she die" my Johnny asked.

"Assassinated for scaring the world with different dimension theories" the other Marcy explained.

"Can we meet her family" I asked.

"Her sister Rosa is in California so unless you want to fly there...no" the other me said.

"That's what we'll do then" Marcy said confidently. I nodded in agreement then yawned.

"Reed how long have they been gone for" my Johnny asked. Reed glanced at the clock.

"Five hours" he answered. That explained why I was so tired, but not the on-start of a headache.

"and the headache" Marcy asked.

"Just a side effect" Reed replied. I rubbed my forehead, headaches were so d*** annoying.

"Well tomorrow we'll find Rosa" Marcy said. I nodded in agreement and we went to bed.

**So there is the next chapter. Justin, Jessica, and Rosa all belong to AgentHanstran511. Comet belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to MARVEL. REview.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my next chapter. I forgot to put this in the last, but Comet spoke German and she said "Stop being such an A**". So anyway thanks AgentHanstran511...and you should update. Like soon...Please?**

**Ch. 3**

After getting up, Marcy and I flew to California.

"I think that's where the Parkers live" Marcy said, motioning to a house. I nodded in agreement and we landed and walked up to the door.

"Knock on it" I suggested. Marcy rolled her eyes, but did so.

"Hello?" a teenage girl with blonde hair and brown highlights said, opening the door and peering out with her blue/grey eyes.

"Rosa Parker?" I asked.

"Yeah" she answered warily.

"Do you have the different dimension papers that Jessica had" Marcy asked.

"Yeah...Why?" Rosa asked. Marcy and I exchanged a look before carefully speaking.

"We're not from this universe...and we can't get back without Jess's paper" I said.

"I knew she was right" Rosa whispered. This made Marcy and I slightly smile, Jess was very rarely wrong.

"So do you have the papers" Marcy asked. Rosa nodded, "Come in". We walked in, the only thing we could do.

"So..." Marcy said as someone slunk in, depressed.

"Holy s*** he looks super depressed" Marcy whispered. I nodded in agreement as he noticed us.

"Who are you" Anthony asked.

"They're not from this universe Anthony" Rosa explained. Anthony nodded and slunk off.

"He's been like that since Jess died" Rosa murmured. Marcy and I nodded, both knowing how Justin and Johnny would act if one, (or both in Johnny's case) of us died. We stood in silence as Rosa got a stack of paper.

"Here. This is all Jess had on different dimensions" Rosa said, handing me the stack.

"Thanks" I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome...and how is Jess in your universe" Rosa asked.

"In our universe, Jess is alive and well" Marcy answered.

"Tell her I said hi" Rosa said. I nodded and we went back to the Baxter Building.

* * *

-**Baxter Building**-

"So what is this about different dimension people" A male voice asked. I froze when I heard his voice, he sounded like my bother Danny.

"Come on" Marcy said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah...yeah" I said, handing her the stack of papers as we walked into the living room. Standing in the living room was a guy with dark brown hair.

"These are to two from the other dimension?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and you existed there too" I said, sounding oddly calm.

"Exist...ed" he asked, noticing the '-ed' on the end.

"...you died when you were fifteen, Jerome Parker killed you" I slowly said, reliving every moment of his death.

_Flashback_

_Danny, Ben and I were walking home, all close together. Just then, a woman's scream ran out._

_"Danny?" I asked fearfully. Danny picked me up and said, "It's okay". I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as we started back home. Like last time, the woman screamed again and Danny took off in that direction._

_"Ben take Comet" Danny commanded, handing me to my other brother. In an alley-way a teenage male stood, pointing a gun at a young woman._

_"Jerome leave her alone!" Danny shouted._

_"Make me" Jerome sneered. Danny growled in anger and marched up there._

_"Sucks for you" Jerome said, sticking the gun into Danny's stomach and discharging it._

_End Flashback_

Danny nodded as my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and walked to the room I was staying in.

"Hey Johnny" I answered.

"Hey babe" he greeted, a smile evident in his voice.

"So I have all the information" I said, sticking the phone to my shoulder and snapping a picture of the papers.

"Good" Johnny said as I emailed it to him.

"I miss you" I sighed, heading out to the roof to think.

"I miss you too," Johnny said, sounding sad, "It was so lonely without you in bed"

"I know. I missed your hot body and comfortableness" I said, wishing he was with me.

"So is it weird being in a different dimension" Johnny asked.

"Definitely. Sue and Reed are the only ones who are exactly like our universe." I said, laying down on the roof.

"So how do the rest of us act" Johnny asked.

"Exactly opposite of us" I said.

"Wow...that's unique" he said.

"Yeah" I said. We talked for a little while longer before hanging up and heading back in (as it turned out, he was also on the roof).

"Reed said the machine should be built soon." Marcy said.

"Good...wait which Reed?" I asked.

"The Reed from you universe" she replied as Johnny (the one that's not Marcy's twin) walked up and kissed her. I just walked away, feeling mopey and wallowing in self pity.

**And there. Jess, Rosa, Marcy, and Anthony belongs to AgentHanstran511. Jerome and Comet belong to me. Everyone else (even Daniel Grimm) belongs to MARVEL. Anyway I'll update again soon. REview.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I'm back. I'm so so so so sooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy, that's all there is to it. At this moment I'm watching the first Fantastic Four movie and am dreading the reboot because either a) it'll not happen or b) it'll be rushed and crappy (it's supposed to be released in March 2015 but that's not going to happen unless it's rushed). Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers AgentHanstran511 and Bubbles3011...Lol Reed walking in on Sue and Johnny tickling Ben until he smears shaving cream on his face. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Fantastic Four or the Negative Zone, they belong to MARVEL. Jess, Rosa, Marcy, and Justin all belong to AgentHanstran511. I only own Comet.**

**Ch. 4**

A few days later, it was only me and the other me from this universe were the only ones home at the time. Since I was completely bored, I started texting my Johnny.

"Hey" the other me said.

"Hey is for horses, grass is cheaper" I replied on instinct. The other me rolled her eyes and snottily stalked off.

"D*** I don't like her" I muttered, texting Johnny. Yet again, a few minutes later, the other me stalked back in, complaining about a broken nail.

"Boo-hoo. it's just a nail" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Unfortunately for me, she heard what I had said and instantly jumped down my throat.

"What did you just say" the other me demanded.

"It's just a nail. Nothing to cry over" i said.

"There is _no _such thing as 'just a nail'" the other me cried.

"You have some serious issues if you think nail are super important" I said calmly. The other me growled in anger and punched at me. I caught her fist and twisted it.

"Stupid b****" the other snarled, punching me again. I kicked her and let my anger take over.

"No. _You_ are the stupid b****. You're so ******* snobby and have the s******** behavior" I said, kicking her stomach. She growled and grabbed my hair, pulling me down and kicking my face.

"How the h*** do I have s***** behavior and how the h*** am I snobby" The other one demanded. I grabbed her leg, making her fall and punched her.

"If you lived in our universe, you would understand why you act like such a ******* snob. In _our _universe, Ben and I/you lost a brother as children and are grateful for everything. So unless you've actually had to fight for some you don't know jacks***." I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I was slammed against the wall.

"I've had to fight to be with Ben" She growled.

"Big whoop. Have you ever fought to do the right thing. To not get on drug and alcohol when people are telling you that it'll work. I bet not. So shut the **** up and learn that life isn't just about you" I said, grabbing her arm and freezing it. My plan worked and she dropped me.

"I'm not going to deal with idiots like you" she muttered, stalking off. I stood up as one of the Marcy's walked in.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to me.

"Yeah" I said.

"That's good. Because it would really be hard to explain to Johnny how you got into a fight with your own self" Marcy said.

"Knowing Johnny, he'd ask if I was okay, and then laugh" I said. Marcy smiled, "I still think I"m older" she said.

"He _is_ childish" I agreed, thinking of all the times my boyfriend acted childish (which was always amazingly cute).

"I hope Reed can bring us back soon" Marcy said. I nodded in agreement, being away from them was...depressing.

"I wonder how the press is dealing with our 'disappearance'" I wondered.

"They probably have some crazy ideas" Marcy replied as my phone buzzed a text.

"You were right about that" I said, after reading the text.

"What is it?" she asked.

"According to Johnny, the press firmly believes that he and Justin killed us because we're secretly in a relationship" I said, "The police have even interviewed them"

"Ew. I don't go that way, _and _that's just stupid." Marcy said with a shudder. i nodded in agreement, the things the press comes up with.

**There is the end of the chapter. I sincerely don't mean to offend anyone with the last scene, I've seen some crime shows and know that some guys might do that. Anyway, review.**


End file.
